oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Patient
}} The Patient is the 6th episode of Season 1. Jack becomes ill thanks to the roaches. Plot On a fine snowy morning, Jack and Oggy were watching TV. Probably the morning news about the MRT Train accident that happened 16 years in 2 millennia. Jack was about to drink his soda, till Oggy suggested he gives it to him. When Jack got to the fridge to get a snack, he saw the cockroaches in there! Just as he was about to blast them, but the fridge didn't explode by the missile, they got away with frozen fish sticks in a box. A chase is once again sued. The chase continues all the way up the roof by chimney. They escape, leaving Jack stuck to the smoke pipe. So he got out with it. Then they eat the fish sticks, with the box thrown away, only for Jack to slip on it, and throw their skeletons at him. One skeleton lands on the pipe, another cuts his hair, and the last one lands on his toe, causing him to fly into space in pain. When he takes the skeleton off his toe he falls to Earth and crashes lands in the frozen pool, freezing him in a block of ice. He is so in a fever when he gets out of the ice. In the block of ice, Oggy drags Jack to the fireplace, treating him like a doctor. He's frozen, with his mouth open wide. He then uses a thermometer to check his temperature, and it's right about near the explosion unit. He definitely has a very high fever. Just as he was about to get him into bed, he notices the ice block cracking into pieces, leaving Jack's cold blue body behind. Later, Oggy is shown treating Jack in another room. He gives some fever medicine, known as CALPROFEN®, and he'll get better. He tries to speak, but after that crying pain, he can't even speak. So, he left the room for him to get rest. The cockroaches then show up and mess with his fever change. They start by cupping his tongue after Joey tied it to the doorknob, to show that he doesn't look better. Then, Marky and Joey are showing that Dee Dee is next replacing the medicine. He swallows the entire medicine bottle, then they put a new medicine mixture: hot sauce, sweat from a stinky sock, and an underwear. As the cockroaches hide after mixing, Oggy comes in, checks Jack's tongue and he thinks it's not feeling well so he puts a mouthful of Jack's medicine in his mouth, kisses him and leaves. As he left, the changed medicine gives Jack an extremely big temperature. It also has some virus-like effects: breathing fire and banging on the bed using various objects in the shadow: an ax, a ball and a stick of dynamite. The cockroaches watch as Jack's changed medicine got the better of him. He is in complete shock. After this, they injected him with a flu shot, and hid again when Oggy gave out another batch of CALPROFEN®. After Oggy left, and without looking, they changed the medicine again, and after a second dose, fireworks are heard from Oggy's house. Another shock, and after another preparation of the changed medicine, Jack notices the window and decides to flee and expose himself to the cold outside. The cockroaches follow behind, and they are left on the roof. Thanks to a pair of cymbals on his head by Marky, the snow on the roof slides off and splashes into the pool, taking Jack along with Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee with it and freezing them in another ice block. Left cold again, as the episode starts to close, Oggy takes them to the fireplace, and holds another thermometer which has 3 points. Since there were 4 patients, Oggy decides to get the cockroaches some treatment while Jack smiles, the cockroaches scream. Gallery The Patient 1.png|After each grabbing a fish stick, the Cockroaches throw the box away. The Patient 2.png|Jack's temperature is found to be quite high. The Patient 3.png|Dee Dee pouring hot sauce into Jack's medicine. The Patient 4.png|The shadow of Jack breathing fire. Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)